The Ninja and a Straw Hat
by ExpertoftheBlade
Summary: Mcfist is tired of Viceroy's robots failing, so he decides to bring pirates to Norrisville to fight the Ninja. That plan fails when the Straw hats enter Norrisville and refuse the offer. But will their presence work out for Mcfist in the end?
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

** Hey, ExpertoftheBlade here. I noticed how Randy and some other characters share characteristics with some of the ones in One Piece. Then this crossover idea was born! Anyways please tell me what you think and what I can do to be a better writer. But seriously, WHY AM I THE FIRST TO WRITE THIS CROSSOVER?! Line breaks will indicate a switch of perspective between RC9GN and One Piece characters.  
**

Randy Cunningham seemed like an ordinary teenager. He went to school, played video games, and hung out with his best bud in the town known as Norrisville. But unlike other teenagers, Randy had a secret, a secret no one except Howard, his best friend, knew. Now he wasn't the first one to hold this secret, for every four years (except for a few instances) it gets passed down. For eight hundred years Norrisville had been protected by a ninja from a Sorcerer who has long since been imprisoned. Even though he was imprisoned, he still had power, hence why a ninja was needed in the first place. The Sorcerer used a green smoke called stank to turn people into monsters, creating chaos. It was up to the ninja, Randy, to de-stank these citizens and keep the peace.

Randy was sitting next to Howard in Mrs. Driscoll's science class, using his skinny arms as a pillow. His purple hair dropped into his face. "Aww… This is wonk!" he sighed.

"You know it Cunningham, but it's not like a monster or robot is just gonna bust through the wall." Howard said. Not a minute later a roar was heard from outside, followed by a robot lion jumping through the window. Everybody ran, as was protocol.

"Alright! Howard it's Ninja O'clock." Randy said, getting pumped.

"Lame!" Howard responded.

Randy ran into the nearest janitor's closet and pulled out the 800 year old magic ninja mask. He slipped it on and felt the black and red ribbons wrap around his tall, skinny body. He threw down a red orb, enveloping him in a red, smelly smoke only to reappear in the hallway in the same red smoke, proclaiming "Smokebomb!" as he appeared in front of the machine. He ran towards the robo-lion, pulling out one of the many weapons in his suit, a sickle with a chain on it. The lion pounced towards him, claws ready to tear him to shreds. He ducked under and allowed the robot to fly past him. "Ninja chain-sickle" he said as he swung the weapon over his head. He sent it flying forward down the near empty hallway and pierced the robots head causing it to shut down and explode. "You need to up your game Mcfist. That was too easy."

(At Mcfist industries)

Up in his office Mcfist, the towns local rich guy (because what town doesn't have a local rich guy?) was yelling at his lead scientist, William Viceroy. "I thought you said this robot would defeat the ninja!" Mc fist yelled. He was a middle aged man with a blond mustache and a robotic right arm.

"No, I said this robot would test the ninja. See how strong he is so the next robot would be able to defeat him. It's been a while since we've actually measured his power. And he seems stronger than ever." A skinny African American said in a sarcastic tone.

"No more robots!" Mcfist yelled. "We need to fight the ninja with a ninja's worst enemy."

"I thought we were." Viceroy remarked. "But what are you talking about?"

"Pirates!**(1)**" Mcfist stated as the Sorcerer appeared on the screen behind him.

"Pirates?" The Sorcerer said, amused. "What wonderful beings they are, bringing chaos to wherever they go."

"Ahh!" Mcfist screamed before putting on a confident smile. "I mean, I was thinking just that."

Viceroy had to stop himself from face palming "Okay fine. I'll start working on a device to bring a strong pirate crew we can find here." He said. _"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Pirates are more likely to rob everyone in this town than help us. Why couldn't he just go with my newest robots? Maybe he'll see that my robots are better when this plan ultimately fails."_ He mentally added.

"I approve of this plan. Get started immediately." The Sorcerer stated, disappearing a second later.

(The next day at school)

Randy and Howard were now sitting in history class, waiting for it to start. When the teacher walk in, Randy, and everyone else, was looking at the sheet that was covering a large object, which was pushed by the teacher. "Alright class, these next two weeks we'll be talking about…" he pulled the sheet off of the object to reveal a canon "… Pirates." He finished. The entire classroom ducked as he pulled the cord, firing the canon (are most teachers there insane?). The class went relatively normal after that, minus the occasional canon fire. Near the end of class, almost everyone was covered in soot. The teacher sat down at his desk. "Now students, I am assigning you a project**(2)**. You must create something associated with the topic at hand. It could be a model ship, canon, or costume. I will not accept, however, a pirate flag. There has to be some challenge. Also a report is required as well." The classroom was silent, not sure whether to be excited or upset. A project about pirates seemed fun and interesting, but it was also a lot of work, but the teacher seemed to have that in mind. "Since no one seems to want to do all that work, I will allow you to pick a group, but no more than four." Everyone cheered after that.

"Howard!" Randy said "Who should we get to be in our group?"

"I don't know Cunningham." Howard said.

"How about us?" A female voice asked.

Randy and Howard looked behind them to find Theresa Fowler and Debbie Kang. While Debbie and Howard couldn't stand each other, Randy and Theresa both had a secret crush on each other. "Why, Theresa, of course you and Debbie can. **(3)**" Randy exclaimed.

Debbie stepped up. "Okay, fine. I'll be in your group, but you both have to help with this project." She spat.

"Done, we can make a costume for Howard, I'll build a ship wheel, and if you girls work on the report, all Howard will have to do is read it in the costume behind the wheel." Randy suggested. Debbie was wide eyed, nodding in approval with Theresa of the idea.

"Aw, that's wonk! Why do I have to give the report?" Howard asked.

"It's not like you'll do anything to help us get anything done. Is it really that hard to wear a costume and read a report?" Theresa countered. "We'll even write it on cue cards (those things actors read off of when on camera/stage, where people hold up the cards with the script) so you don't have to hold the paper."

"Fine." Howard sighed, earning an eye roll from the other teens.

(At Mcfist Industries)

"Viceroy!" The cyborg billionaire yelled. "How's the device coming?" he asked walking into the lab.

"Almost ready, I just need to add the last bit of hardtogetium (have no clue how to spell it) before I can activate it." The mad scientist explained.

"So how does it work?" Mcfist asked.

"It works by using the hardtogetium to reach across the very fabrics of time and space and open a portal which will bring us some seriously tuff seadogs. Done." He exclaimed finally finished adding the element. "But there are two problems. One, we only have enough hardtogetium to bring the pirates here, so we can't send them back. And two, do we really want to bring _strong_ pirates here to Norrisville?"

"… Seadogs?" Mcfist said confused. "I thought we were getting Pirates."

"Sir?"

"Oh right. You do realize we've been trying to free the Sorcerer. SO OF COURSE I WANT STRONG PIRATES!" The billionaire yelled. "NOW ACTIVATE THE MACHINE!"

"Yes sir." Viceroy said, his voice hinting at his worry. He pulled the lever, activating the device.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Straw Hat pirates were sailing on the grand line, a regular day so far on the Thousand Sunny, their ship. No one could ever tell what was going to happen on the grand line, because anything could happen. The nine crewmates aboard were spending their time like they always did. Zoro and Brook were up in the crows next, which doubled as a training room. Robin was sitting on the deck in a lounge chair reading. Nami was monitoring the ships course while Sanji brought her a drink. Chopper was playing on the lawn deck. Usopp and Franky were in the workshop, for they were part time inventors. Finally, Luffy was sitting on the ships figurehead, a smiling lion, wearing a straw hat that he cared deeply about.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah?" Nami called back.

"What's that thing ahead of us?" the captain asked. Everybody came down to see what was going on.

The navigator looked ahead. "I don't know what that is. But the log-pose is pointing right at it." She said confused.

"Looks like a hole." Usopp stated, looking at it through his goggles.

"A mystery hole. SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed.

"In the air, yeah right." Sanji said, lighting a cigar.

"Hey ero-cook, maybe you should look before you decide." Zoro said annoyed.

"What did you say moss-head?" Sanji angrily grunted towards the swordsman.

"Shut up you two!" Nami yelled.

Zoro just grunted while Sanji swooned "Of course Nami-swan!"

"Looks like a portal to me. What do you say we do Captain-san?" Robin asked.

"We head into it."

"Captain's orders." Chopper grinned, excited to see what adventure awaited them.

"I hope there aren't any ghosts in there, my heart would stop. Even though I don't have a heart. YOHOHO! Skeleton joke!" Brook laughed at his joke, but he actually was terrified their might be ghosts. Ironic since he was a skeleton himself**(4)**.

"SUPAH!" Franky yelled as he struck a ridiculous pose.

"WOOHOO!" Luffy yelled as they entered the portal, heading for an adventure they would never forget.

**I'm just going to clear up a couple of things.**

**1. ****I wanted Mcfist to come up with this idea because it seems like he would come up with such a bad idea.**

**2. ****Convenient Pirate project is convenient. But come on, what show hasn't had a convenient ANYTHING! And every teacher seems to be insane in one way of another.**

**3. ****No way would Howard actually WORK on the project, and with Randy's Ninja-ing, Theresa and Debbie seemed like a good idea. And by the way, have any of you ever seen Randy's history class? How has that never come up in the show? It's always science, or English, or an elective, or that one episode, his Spanish class. No math either.**

**4. ****Brook is afraid of ghosts and dead things in the show, and he's always making dead jokes. It's really ironic, but it makes for some funny moments.**

**5. ****Everything I didn't mention about the Straw Hats (and some I did) will be explained early next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pirates meet Ninja

**Hello again. Chapter 2, what will happen? How will the Straw hats react? What will the ninja do? Read on to find out. Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own RC9GN or One Piece, no matter how hard I try.**

The Straw Hats were almost through the portal, only to be shocked when they saw a city below them, because the portal dropped them into the sky. "Franky!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm on it" The shipwright said. "Docking system 7 Sky Sunny!" he proclaimed. The panels on the side went from the number zero to the number seven before opening up and protruding two giant fans which caused the ship to start floating, the sails being used to steer.

"Great, now let's figure out where we are." Nami said.

"Look! A pyramid. Let's go there." Luffy said excitedly. Nami sighed and they started heading for the triangular building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mcfist and Viceroy looked out the window, watching as the ship emerge and begin flying towards them. Viceroy was amazed that the pirates were advanced enough to get their ship to fly.

"Sir, should we go introduce ourselves?" he asked.

"Of course." Mcfist said, pressing a button which made a platform for the ship to dock outside. Once the ship was secure, Mcfist opened the window and welcomed the pirates inside. "Welcome to Mcfist industries. We've been expecting you." He said. He ushered them inside, not noticing the strange appearance.

Upon landing, the Straw Hats heard a man welcome them, before inviting them in. They were ushered into a large room with a big widow (which outside was the Thousand Sunny), a big desk, and a bunch of machines. Sitting at the desk was a man with a yellow mustache and robotic arm. Next to him stood a tall, dark skinned man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mcfist and Viceroy looked at the group. There was a boy with dark hair and a straw hat, a green haired man with three swords, a guy with a long nose, a girl with orange hair, a blonde guy with curly eyebrows, a woman with dark black hair, and a man with giant arms, each with a star tattooed on. They then looked at the other two. "Ahhh!" They yelled, noticing the skeleton and raccoon-dog.

"So, who are you guys?" Nami asked.

"I'll introduce myself after you do." Mcfist said.

"Well, I'm Nami, the navigator of this crew.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, The Pirate hunter."

"But you are a pirate?" Viceroy said confused.

"I use to be a pirate hunter, now it's just my title."

"Aanyways, I'm Usopp, Brave warrior of the sea.

"Robin, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Sanji, the ships cook."

"I'm Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Mcfist raised an eyebrow, as did Viceroy. "But your just a kid." They exclaimed.

Viceroy looked at the group again; all but three of them seemed to be no older than teens. "How about you three?" He asked looking at the remaining pirates who had not introduced themselves.

"My name is Franky. I know I look strange, but that's because my body got all mangled when I was hit by a train. Had to rebuild it afterwards. So I'm a cyborg, you might say."

"My name is Chopper. I'm the ship's doctor."

"And I'm Brook, a musician."

"Two questions. How is that raccoon-dog talking? And why is that skeleton talking?" Viceroy asked.

Chopper was offended. "I AM NOT A RACOON-DOG! I'M A REINDEER!" And Brook was terrified. "SKELETON! WHERE?" they yelled.

Sanji was the one to answer. "They ate devil fruits. Chopper was a reindeer abandoned by his heard because of his blue nose, things only got worse when he ate the Human Human Devil fruit, allowing him to speak and turn into a human, reindeer, or a hybrid like you see now. Brook ate the Revive Revive fruit, so when he died, he came back as a skeleton."

Viceroy was intrigued. "Can you explain what a Devil fruit is?" he asked.

"Sanji was surprised. "A Devil fruit gives you a random superpower, but it makes it so you can't swim." He explained. "Don't you know about Devil fruits? Did we get sent to another world?" He asked.

"Actually I believe that is what happened. But, that's beside the point. You've introduced yourselves, now it's time I introduce us. My name is William Viceroy, mad scientist extraordinaire, and this is my boss Hannibal Mcfist."

Nami was surprised at what she heard. "Ok, so we're in another world. Why are we here?" She asked.

Mcfist grinned evilly "We have a job for you."

Luffy started walking towards the ship "Nah, not interested." He said. His crew started to follow.

Mcfist was angry. He hit a button and a bunch of robots came from a door and surrounded them. "Are you going to do the job, or will I have to destroy you?" He sarcastically asked.

Luffy and each member of his crew were surrounded by robots. "Brook. Robin. We can handle this. Gum Gum Balloon!" he exclaimed, filling his body with air, inflating it and knocking the robots around him into the wall where the exploded.

"Three verse humming!" Brook said, unsheathing his can sword. When he unsheathed it immediately the robots all over the room crumbled.

"Dis Fleur!" Robin said, making arms appear on Mcfist and Viceroy, restraining them.

"How is this possible?" Mcfist asked.

Robin answered calmly. "I ate the Bloom Bloom fruit, allowing me to grow limbs on almost any surface."

"And I ate the Gum Gum fruit, turning me into rubber." Luffy grinned. "We're going to go now. Bye fist guy, by science guy." And he and his crew then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy was watching Heidi's web show when breaking news hit. "Oh my gosh. It seems as though a pirate ship has just been seen at Mcfist industries." Heidi said grabbing her portable camera. "And I'll be there to film it."

Now Randy was running through town. Even though Mcfist was his worst enemy and he wouldn't mind if pirates took him, he couldn't let pirates stay in Norrisville. He arrived at the pyramid shaped building and saw the flying ship start to leave.

"Ninja tengu fireball!" He exclaimed. He threw a fireball towards the ship, hitting the one of the fans. The fan exploded and the ship lost altitude, landing on the slope of Mcfist's building and sliding down to the street below, in front of Randy in his ninja suit.

**(Mcfists office)**

"Viceroy, those pirates will help me release the sorcerer. But right now we need to move that ship."

"What do you say we do? Move their ship behind the school, send out my new construction destruction giganto-bots **(3)**, and have them fight the pirates, removing the need for the ninja?" He said sarcastically.

"Perfect! Glad I thought of it!" Mcfist said. Viceroy sighed.

**(Back on the street)**

"My ship!" He heard someone scream. Off of the ship came a boy, not looking much older than Randy was, who was wearing a straw hat. A crowd started forming behind him.

Two intense eyes bore into Randy, unsure whether he was standing up to them or attacking. "Franky, teach this pajama guy a lesson." The boy in the straw hat said.

"Supah! Canon… FIRE!" He yelled. A cannonball started flying towards him from down the street, if he didn't take it, it would hit the crowd behind him who had started to flee, but weren't going fast enough.

A tiny deer-like creature wearing a pink hat walked up to Franky. "Why didn't you use your arm canon?" He asked.

"Well Chopper, sometimes you need to realize that there are times you don't need to waste a bit of your own power." Franky said proudly.

Randy saw the cannonball coming at him. He closed his eyes, ready to take the hit for the good people he was defending. "No!" he heard someone yell, only to see the boy in the straw hat jump in front of him. Randy was about to push him out of the way, since he didn't have a magical ninja suit to absorb the damage. The boy then stretched his arms, making Randy gasp in shock (everyone else was running), and grabbed two light posts. The cannonball hit him and he stretched back. Then like a slingshot, he sent the cannonball back towards the ship. "Franky. What were you thinking!?"

Before the cannonball could hit the ship, Randy saw a blonde guy run towards it and kick it upwards towards the crow's nest. "Luffy you idiot! You could have hurt Nami and Robin!" the blonde guy said.

Then a green haired guy ran up the mast, jumped ahead of the flying bomb, and sliced it in two, which caused it to pass the crow's nest and explode in the air way above the ship. "How about you try hitting it away from the ship, Franky already has to make repairs." He said.

The boy Randy now knew as Luffy called to them. "Sorry guys, but it would have hit him." He said.

"You told me to teach him a lesson!** (3)**" Franky yelled angrily, obviously upset about not blowing up the guy who damaged his masterpiece.

"Yeah, I said teach him a lesson. NOT FIRE A CANON AT HIM!" Luffy yelled.

"That's pretty much the same thing!" Franky yelled back.

While they were arguing, Randy was speechless. _"Did he just send that cannonball back like a slingshot? And then that blonde guy just kicked it like a soccer ball. And then it was cut in two by that green haired guy."_ He thought, unable to process what was going on. "WHAT THE CHEESE WAS THAT!" Randy yelled.

Luffy looked at him. "Are you the guy who shot our ship?" He asked sternly. Randy could tell that first shot had been a warning not to mess with them. Since they didn't know who shot their ship, Randy could guess they thought he was standing up to them, and now this was to either disprove or confirm their suspicion. But Randy wouldn't lie, he could keep a secret from almost everyone, but this wasn't him protecting his loved ones or keeping his secret identity. This was him standing up for his town, he had to be honest.

"Um… yeah." Randy said softly.

"Gum Gum… Pistol." Luffy said sending his fist flying towards the Ninja's face.

"_He must be stanked" _Randy thought before the boy's fist collided with his face, knocking him back into a building. He was unable to dodge because he was trying to figure out what was happening. "Ow, that hurt. Why are you attacking me? You defended me just a minute ago." Randy asked, getting out from the rubble. _"Wait that's right, he can't be stanked since he protected me, and he still looks like a person." _Randy realized.

"You shot our ship, now explain yourself. Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I am the Norrisville Ninja, I have defended this town from chaos for eight hundred years. I'm sorry I shot your ship, but I thought you were attacking these innocent." Randy explained.

Luffy started laughing hysterically, "You seem like a good guy. Why don't we get my ship out of here and then you can meet the rest of my crew. My name is Luffy, buy the way."

"Nice to meet you Luffy. You're going to have to do some explaining yourself later." Randy said. "But first, how are we going to move your ship?"

"Franky! Any ideas on how we can get the ship out of here?" Luffy asked the big guy who shot the canon.

"Best bet we have is to carry it. Can't fly it because the fan propulsion system is busted. And a Coup De Burst won't clear the buildings." Franky said sadly. "I could try to fix the fan real quick, but until then we'd still be in the street until it was fixed."

Randy then came up with an idea. "There's a park nearby, we could carry it there until you get it fixed."

"I don't think that the ten of us can carry it." The blonde guy said, walking over to them.

"Sanji, don't be so negative. We've got six strong pirates plus Robin, who can probably lift half of it.**(4)**" Nami said.

"I will not allow you ladies to lift a finger. I'll move it myself if I have to." Sanji said.

"We can air lift it to behind the school where you can make repairs." A man said. Everyone turned around to look at him.

"Viceroy? Why are you helping the pirates?" Randy asked.

Viceroy looked at them. "Mcfist wants these pirates out of the street, but he still wants them in the city. We can't send them home, so they'll have to stay here for a while." He said. He turned towards the crew. "Look. You don't seem like bad people, but until you prove that to everyone, people will fear you."

"Why set us up behind the school then?" Robin asked.

"There is a girl there who can help you show everyone what good people you are, it will help settle them down. And almost everyone there is use to regular monster and robot attacks, so I think they can handle pirates. I'll also be able to be able to find you when we can return you to your world. I'll trust the Ninja will keep you in line." Viceroy explained.

A few minutes later the ship was relocated behind the school and the sun was setting. Heidi was recording everything that happened on film. "I can't wait to put this on my show. Everyone will be amazed." she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, none of the Straw Hat Pirates could sleep. Each of them was thinking about what had happened that day.

Nami was laying on her bed, deep in thought. _"So we're in another world. One without Devil Fruits, and far from the Grand Line. At least we aren't on the run at the moment. But I don't believe that a portal randomly opened up, and that Mcfist character said he had a job for us. Did he bring us here?"_

Nearby was another bed, on it was Robin, who was reading her book again. She too was deep in thought. _"That Ninja said he protected this town. But what danger could there be that the local law enforcement can't handle. I'll have to do some research tomorrow; maybe there is a clue in this town's history."_ As an archeologist, she couldn't just leave these questions unresolved. She and Nami looked at the door, noticing a tiny reindeer coming in.

"Robin?" Chopper said softly.

"Yes Chopper?"

"That Ninja guy, he smelled strange. Almost like a mix between an old piece of paper, ancient dry ink, steel, and rotten eggs. But he also had another scent, it's hidden, but he smells like just a normal person. It's like he's just a regular person and he has to keep being the Ninja a secret **(5)**." Chopper said.

"So he smells like he's ancient, but also young?" Nami asked. Chopper nodded.

"Seems like I'll have to learn more about this town's hero before anything else, and you're going to help me Chopper." Robin said with a smile.

Franky was working on repairing the damaged fan, talking to himself while he worked. "What did he shoot us with? I would believe it was a canon if I heard the canon blast, but there wasn't one." He said, now looking at the damage for the first time. "I actually didn't hear anything before the fan blew up. I just assumed it was a canon, and I fired a canon at him for blowing up the Sunny… Damn it! The entire thing is melted! I'll have to get some more metal and build a new one." He cursed, not knowing how long it would take. He then went back to his previous line of thought. "I'll tell him I overreacted. He'll accept that, won't he?"

In his workshop, Usopp was working on something. "Those robots back at Mcfist's building were incredible. But I wouldn't have been a match for them." He said, working on a new type of ammo for his slingshot, kabuto. "I could have been killed if Brook didn't destroy them, but I need a way to take them down myself! Aha! I introduce to you the new sniper-king electro star!" He exclaimed. "Can't wait to try these out."

Up in the crow's nest, Zoro was training, lifting his one-ton weights. _"I know that Ninja is a swordsman. Just looking at him I could see it. Probably has other weapons too, but there is no way he's better than me. Looking in his eyes told me everything. He's inexperienced, not even a year at most. But why is it I saw so much skill in him?" _He thought.

On the lawn deck Brook was playing his favorite tune on the violin, Bink's Sake. As he played he thought about what the Viceroy said, and also slightly upset about his situation. _"The others are lucky. They all look human, at least slightly. How will people react to a talking skeleton? Chopper will probably be swarmed by girls who find him adorable, while I'll be avoided. Maybe it won't be so bad. Mister Viceroy said they were used to daily monster and robot attacks, maybe an old pile of bones like me will be welcomed. But what kinds of monsters was he talking about?" _Brook worried, coming closer to the end of the song.

In the boy's bedroom, Sanji was lying on his bunk. Surprisingly, he wasn't thinking about the Ninja or what had happened, but about his duties as the ship's cook. "This place is strange. There might be some new foods I could get here though. I didn't notice any restaurants or anything, but they have to have a market, I need to restock the food supply before we go back. Since Luffy got into the fridge. I should remind Franky to fix the lock later. But once I do that I can focus on protecting Nami and Robin. This place doesn't quite feel right to me, especially that Mcfist guy and his scientist." He said, smoking on his cigarette.

Luffy was looking at the stars in his usual spot atop the Sunny's figurehead. "A Ninja. That's so cool. He should join my crew. I can tell we're going to have some fun." He said, afterwards falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randy was in his room, looking at the eight hundred year old book laid on top of the table. "Alright Nomicon, there are pirates in town and I need to know what I should do." He said, and opened the Nomicon, his soul getting sucked inside.

He landed on a doodle of a rock, surrounded by water. From what he could tell that's all there was, water. After looking around for a minute, a giant wave splashed the rock. Out of the spray came the Nomicon's lesson. "Do not make enemies of those you don't know, only when darkness shows itself may the Ninja take action."

"What the juice Nomicon? They're PIRATES! Not to mention that one knocked me into a wall."

Randy could now see a ship with white sails. On the sails was another lesson. "All is peaceful until the first attack, but the second may just be a misunderstanding."

"WILL YOU STOP AND JUST TELL ME WHAT WOULD BE BEST?!" Randy yelled, as the Nomicon sent him to a library. "What's this?" Randy asked. Doodle arrows began leading him to a scroll. Randy read it. "The eyes can be deceived, but the nose always knows. Yeah, thanks for the reminder. How is this going to help?" Though he never got his answer as the Nomicon forced him back into his body.

**Couple things in this chapter.**

**1. This chapter didn't really warrant a full-fledged fight scene, just a couple of confrontations. **

**2. The construction destruction giganto-bots are basically going to be transformers rip-off. Except they don't have a vehicle form. I came up with the name since I thought of Viceroy making giant robots out of construction vehicles. Why has no one made a transformers/ RC9GN crossover?**

**3. I think that Franky would misinterpret Luffy's orders way too often.**

**4. Robin could probably lift most of the Sunny. And I'm not even writing this story after the time-skip in One Piece, where Robin could definitely lift the Sunny by creating giant arms.**

**5. Chopper has a really powerful sense of smell. So that mix of ancient and new smells is just how I think he would describe it (you all see what I'm getting at, if not… umm… awkward), but it's going to help later in the story (Perhaps the next chapter?).**

**6. I feel as though I gave to many hints as to what I'm planning on doing.**


	3. Chapter 3 Introducing the crew (again)

**This chapter going to be the Ninja learning about the Straw Hats a bit and being introduced to them, since only Mcfist and Viceroy were introduced. No real story building, just filler. I don't want to start a chapter with Randy knowing all their names, or in the middle of the tour with Heidi (Even though that's how I'm going to start the next chapter).**

It was early Friday morning, around six or so. Randy had just texted Howard, telling him that he'll meet him at the school. Now Randy didn't like lying to his parents, but he needed to get some answers. "Mom, Dad. I'm going to head out; I want to meet up with some friends to work on a project we have." He called, getting a tired "Okay" in response. He grabbed his backpack, with all his school stuff, mask, and Nomicon inside, and began heading for the school. It took an hour for him to spot the ship, mostly because he was trying not to be seen. He took his mask out and put it on before proceeding.

"My, aren't we out early this fine morning?" a gentlemanly voice said. Randy turned around, eyes filled with shock as a skeleton nearing nine feet tall walked up to him. "My name is Brook, and you are?"

Randy couldn't answer; he was wandering how he had missed a skeleton literally towering over everyone the day before. He only came to his senses when Brook gave him a light tap. "Oh, right, sorry. I am the Ninja." He answered.

"Ah yes. I heard you talking to Luffy yesterday. I assume you came for an explanation?"

"Yes. I'm a bit confused as to what happened exactly." Randy said.

"Well I'm sorry but we don't really have a clue either. Why don't you come inside and wait on the deck. I'll get everyone up and then we can all talk."

Randy was hesitant. "I'll go on the ship if you can beat me in a fight." He said, not trusting that Mcfist hadn't put them up to this.

"If I must." Brook said, taking out his cane and pulling on the handle, revealing a hidden sword.

"Three." Randy counted.

"Two." Brook said.

"One."

"Go." They said at the same time.

Before Randy could blink, Brook disappeared. "I win. **(1)**" Brook said, pointing his sword at the back of Randy's neck.

"What… How?" Randy blurted. _"All is peaceful until the first attack, but the second may just be a misunderstanding. Was the Nomicon telling me not to start anything, because if I did then they'll fight back because they would think I attacked them? If Brook wanted too, he could have killed me just now and I wouldn't have known it."_ He thought

"Since I'm nothing but bones, I have a very light body. This allows me to move at hypersonic speeds and jump remarkably high. I can move so fast that it's nearly impossible to see me at times and can even run on water, which is quite helpful in my case." Brook explained. He then re-sheathed his cane-sword and jumped on deck, Randy followed.

Randy waited on the grassy deck for Brook to return with the rest of the crew. He was admiring the ship and the lawn when his phone rang. His ringtone indicated it was Howard by playing the song from their band, 30 seconds to math. "Hey Howard, what's going on?"

"Cunningham, why didn't you tell me you fought pirates!?" he asked.

"I thought you knew. It was breaking news on your sister's web show after you went… outside… to get some ice cream **(2)**. All right, you got me, but I can't talk to you right now."

"And why not?" Howard asked.

"Because I'm getting some answers from them. I'm on their ship right now."

"Aw, come on Cunningham. Why do you get to do all the cool stuff?"

"Because I'm the Ninja. I have to figure out how they got here and for what. I have to go, bye." Randy said as he hung up, preventing his friend from saying anything else. Brook came onto the deck followed by eight others, Luffy obviously upset about being woken up.

"Come on inside. I'll make us all something to eat and then we can talk. My name is Sanji and I'll be your chef today. Brook told us he had to win against you before you agreed to come aboard. No worry though, we know he's incredibly fast, no shame in losing to him." A blonde guy said.

"There is for me!" A green-haired man said.

"But you've never lost to him have you? No." Sanji responded. "Stupid moss-head."

Randy followed the nine pirates into a room with a curved back wall with what looked like a giant aquarium. Randy looked at the fish inside, not recognizing any of them. Everyone except Sanji sat down on a curved bench underneath the glass, fitting perfectly next to the wall. There was a table in the center of the room that had a wooden beam with lights on it, going through the center. "So how did you get here?" Randy asked.

"Before that, why don't you tell us who you are?" the orange-haired girl said.

Randy sighed. "I am the Norrisville Ninja, protector of the citizens. I can't tell you anything else, I'm sorry, but I can't risk that information getting out. So how about my question? How did you get here?"

"We understand you can't tell us everything, we're used to it. But we came through a portal." An orange-haired woman said. "And we don't exactly know where exactly here is. You see, we come from another world."

"Yeah, it's a nice break not to be on the run." A long-nose guy interrupted.

"We should introduce ourselves." A raven haired woman said. "I'm Nico Robin. You already met Luffy, Sanji, and Brook."

"I'm Franky!" a large-armed man said.

The orange-haired woman spoke up again. "I'm Nami. The guy with the long nose is Usopp. The green- haired swordsman you see is…" she was pointing to Zoro who had fallen asleep. "ZORO!" She yelled and hit him on the head, waking him up **(3)**.

"Oh right. That Ninja guy is here." He said. Randy could only look at him, wondering how he could fall asleep after having just gotten up.

Randy looked around the room, noticing a creature with antlers. "Hey, you're some kind of deer right?"

"Wow. I'm surprised you got that right! Everyone else thinks I'm a raccoon-dog. My name is Chopper and I'm a reindeer." The deer said.

Randy jumped back when Chopper started talking. He never expected it to talk. "We'll Chopper. What are you doing on a pirate ship? You don't look too tough." Randy exclaimed.

Chopper then turned into a large gorilla-like thing, losing his antlers. "I AM TOUGH! AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M THIS CREW'S DOCTOR!" he yelled.

"Okay. How can you people do these things? Luffy stretched like rubber, Zoro sliced a cannonball in two, Sanji kicked the cannonball like it was nothing, and Chopper can transform." Randy asked loudly.

"Not going to ask why I'm a living skeleton?" Brook asked.

"Not the first time I've seen one. Though it is a first to see one almost twice my height that can move faster than I can blink. I may have used some ninja magic to revive the science teacher's dead husband. **(4)**" Randy admitted ashamedly.

Robin looked at him. "Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and I have eaten Devil fruits. Brook ate the Revive Revive fruit, bringing him to life. Luffy ate the Gum Gum fruit, turning him completely into rubber; Chopper was originally a reindeer, he ate the Human Human fruit, allowing him to change forms…"

"I have eight forms in all. I can only show you three, my reindeer form, my regular form and my human form." Chopper said each one as he transformed. "I can only access four other forms after I eat a rumble ball, and the last one is too dangerous **(5)**. And I know you're wondering about the rumble ball, it's a special drug I developed that gives me four more forms in battle."

"Okay. You said you ate one too Robin? And I'll need a little more detail about what it is." Randy said.

"I ate the Bloom Bloom fruit. And Devil fruits give you superhuman abilities, but remove the ability to swim. There are three types in all, Paramicia like mine, Brook's and Luffy's, which are almost random, Zoan like Chopper, which lets the user turn into an animal or hybrid, and Logia, which turns the user's body completely into an element." She explained.

"So what power do you have?" Randy asked.

Several arms sprouted from various places, the walls, the ceiling, and even Randy's body, causing him to freak out. "Does that answer your question?" She said, smiling as she made the arms disappear.

"Yes. But what about the rest of you?" Sanji then came out of the kitchen carrying various plates of food on his arms. Luffy went from his sleepy state and began devouring his food. Sanji offered Randy some food too. "Sorry, I'm not hungry." Randy said, even though the smell coming from the plate smelled so good. So he ultimately gave it to Luffy.

After setting the food down, everyone began eating, then he said. "I don't like to waste food, cooking this only to put it back in the fridge seems like a waste, and maybe now Luffy won't steal everyone else's food. But anyways, I could hear the entire conversation in the kitchen." He turned to Randy. "I follow the chef's code for fighting; I never fight with my hands, so my legs are incredibly strong since I only use kicks to attack, even more so since I was always fighting pirates at the Baratie, the floating sea restaurant I used to work at."

"Then I'm guessing you joined Luffy's crew."

"You got that right." Sanji said.

Zoro looked at Randy once his food was done. "I see you know how to use a sword, but do you know what it means to be a true swordsman?" Randy looked at him confused. "You're inexperienced; I say not even a year you've been doing this. I'd be glad to teach you some basics." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Who said you knew everything about swordsmanship?" Randy said, insulted.

"I use Santoryu, three-sword style. And no one ever said I knew everything. But I don't need magic to give me my skill." Zoro responded.

Randy gave up, Zoro had a point. "I'd be glad to learn a few things." He said to Zoro. _"Okay, he somehow knew I haven't been the ninja that long. What if they find out my secret identity?"_ He thought worriedly. "How about the three of you?" Randy asked, looking at Usopp, Nami, and Franky.

Nami was first to answer. "I can manipulate the weather with my Clima-tact."

"What! You have to show me sometimes." Randy said excitedly, but also disbelieving that she could affect the weather. Even he couldn't do that with Ninja magic.

"If you think that's cool, then you'll find this SUPAH!" Franky yelled, doing his signature pose. "I'm a cyborg." He said opening his mini-fridge stomach.

"That's so cool!" Randy exclaimed.

Usopp was nervous, the Ninja was amazed by the others' abilities, and all he had was a slingshot. "I… uh… I'm the ship's sniper. I make special ammo and fire it with my slingshot."

Randy looked at him. "Well, you must be good if you're a part of this crew." Randy said, not wanting Usopp to get stanked. He could tell he would have to be careful around him. Randy heard the bell ring for class to start. "Oh shoot, I have to go. We'll finish this later. But before I go, I have one question. What were you doing at Mcfist's?"

Luffy looked up and swallowed the food in his mouth. "He said he had a job for us. But we didn't hear what it was, since I refused." He answered.

Randy sighed in relief. "You are good people. I truly apologize for damaging your ship." Randy said, running out the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry for firing a canon at you!" Franky yelled. But Randy didn't hear him.

"_Huh, I get it now. Do not make enemies of those you don't know, only when darkness shows itself may the ninja take action. I judged them because they were pirates, and didn't give the darkness a chance to show up, which it never did. Man did I wonk up."_ Randy thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin watched as the Ninja ran out. She waited for everyone to leave before turning to Chopper. "Chopper, were you able to get a clearer smell?"

Chopper nodded. "Yes, he smells like dirty wool. But I was also to pick up the smell of silk. I haven't smelled any dirty wool around, so maybe it's distinctive to him."

"Good, I think we're ready to go." Robin stated.

"Go where?"

"I was asked by Mr. Slimovitz to meet him. He is introducing us to a girl named Heidi who wished to speak with us." Robin said. "The others are preoccupied, so we will be the ones to meet her."

"Right, Sanji and Nami went shopping, Usopp and Franky are going to be working on the fan, Zoro's training, Brook is looking around, and Luffy is sleeping." Chopper remembered.

"Would you mind if I join you?" Brook said, coming back through the door.

"I thought you were looking around." Robin stated.

"Super speed, remember. But I would like to meet some new people." Brook said.

"Then of course you can join us. We just need to meet them in front of the school."

"Thank you miss Robin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait. You're telling me they have a cyborg, a reindeer, and a skeleton? DO YOU REALIZE HOW BRUCE THAT IS!?" Howard quietly yelled at his best friend. They were hanging out by Randy's locker.

"Yeah. But that's not the point. The point is that they're good people." Randy said.

"I wish I could have met them." Howard grumbled.

"Isn't your sister getting to meet them?"

"Yeah. She was the only one to get footage of the Ninja getting punched in the face, you know since she was the only one who stayed. They made you look like a shoob." He laughed.

"They did not make me look like a shoob. I was… surprised that they had super powers." Randy blushed.

"Hey Randy." Theresa said, walking up to them.

"Hey Theresa." They said. She ignored Howard and continued talking to Randy.

"Did you see Heidi's special broadcast last night?" She asked.

"No." Both boys said.

"Then look." She said, pulling the video up on her phone.

"Hey everybody, it's your girl Heidi here and tonight is a special webisode. So earlier today I told you pirates were spotted at Mcfist industries. Well, I went to the scene and got this on camera." A clip came up showing Luffy stopping the cannonball, Sanji kicking it, and Zoro cutting it in two. "These three seem like they could give the Ninja a run for his money, especially after this." Another clip started, showing the Ninja get punched in the face **(6)**. Then it replayed in super slow motion. Randy and Theresa winced while Howard laughed harder than he ever had before. "That had to hurt. But the most surprising thing is Mcfist has relocated them behind the school! Hopefully the ninja has some new tricks to deal with them." Heidi said.

_"I don't have to deal with them." _Randy thought happily.

"But I can't miss this opportunity, so I have arranged to meet with a few of the crew, so expect another special webisode tomorrow." Heidi finished and Theresa turned off her phone.

"I heard she's giving them a tour of the town as well." Theresa said.

"Great, gossip girl has pirates following her today. Hey Fowler, can you send me that clip, I'm going to make it my screensaver." Howard said, finally over his laughing fit. Randy grunted as Theresa rolled her eyes and walked away.

Randy punched Howard in the shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry Cunningham. But seeing the Ninja take a fist to the face was much funnier when I actually saw it." Randy just hung and shook his head disapprovingly.

(In front of the school)

Slimovitz and Heidi were waiting in front of the school. "So I have to show these pirates around and convince people they're good? And I get out of all my classes today?" Heidi asked.

"That's right. Dr. Viceroy at Mcfist Industries sent me an email asking me to set this up, he believes that they're good people. I don't believe it, but he says those were Mr. Mcfist's words, so I'm willing to take the chance." Slimovitz said.

"Do you at least know which ones I'll be showing around?" Heidi asked, getting impatient. She had been waiting for ten minutes.

"No, I don't." He said. He looked around and saw three figures. "That must be them now."

Heidi looked in the direction he indicated and saw the three figures as well. One was extremely tall and skinny and had an afro, the second was shorter, and obviously a woman, and the last one was short, Heidi couldn't make out any more details. "Hello, I assume you're the Straw hats?" she said, opening her eyes.

"My name is Robin. You must be Slimovitz." She said, turning to face the principal, who showed no surprise at all.

"Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you. This is Heidi…"

"Hello." She said to the woman.

"… she will be showing you around. Feel free to ask her any questions and use any of the rooms as you like." He said as he turned to leave.

"Why of course, you must be very busy." Brook said. "Thank you for showing us around, miss Heidi."

She turned towards the two figures that came with Robin. Now that she got a closer look, she could tell they were not fully human. She noticed the skeleton, which introduced himself as Brook, and was surprised by how tall he was. She was not afraid, because she had known Mrs. Driscoll and her dead husband for two years now, so she had gotten use to talking skeletons, even though it was just Mrs. Driscoll's ventriloquist act. "Why you're very welcome." She then turned to the last figure, immediately picking him up and hugging him. "Oh my gosh, you are so cute! What's your name? Aw, look at your little antlers. What are you?"

Chopper jumped out of her grasp and introduced himself. "I'm Chopper, and why did you say those things you big jerk? I'm a reindeer, can't you tell?" Chopper said happily as he did a happy dance. **(7)**

"_He's not very good at hiding his feeling, is he?"_ Heidi thought, giggling at Choppers dance.

Robin broke in. "Excuse me, Heidi. I was wandering what you knew about the Ninja." She casually said.

This peaked Heidi's interest. "What do you want to know?"

**Things about this chapter.**

**Brook is so fast, it makes me wonder. "How can ANYONE defeat him?" also, I know it was a short fight scene, but I couldn't make it last 2 hours, Randy had school. So I put Brook on night-watch (why would there be a night-watch? They're pirates. For all they know Mcfist or the ninja could have them come to kill in their sleep) to keep it short. Because I seriously don't think anyone can beat him. Not even logia type Devil fruit users are safe after the time-skip.**

**Seems as good a reason as any for Howard.**

**Zoro has done this in the show. He wakes up then says right afterwards "Time for my morning nap."**

**We all remember what almost happened, and who caused it.**

**Chopper's Monster point is the eighth form mentioned. Since this is pre-time-skip, Chopper would have no control and would likely destroy the city. ALMOST NOTHING CAN STOP HIM IN THIIS FORM!**

**Who wouldn't want a ninja getting punched in the face as their screensaver? Any of you on deviantart want to draw that. PLEASE SEND IT TO ME! (At least the link so I can see it)**

**Chopper isn't good at hiding his emotions, but with a backstory like his, you can't help but show all of your feels with him.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Secet) Identity Crisis

**Short chapter. What's Robin planning? How can things go wrong? What will Randy do? WHEN WILL I ACTUALLY HAVE THEM FIGHT SOMETHING WORTHWHILE!?**

"So the Ninja is really eight hundred years old?" Chopper asked. He, Brook and Robin were still being shown around the school by Heidi, who happened to be carrying Chopper like a child (because technically he is). Brook was so tall; he had to duck a good foot before he could get through any door.

"That's older than me." The skeleton said. He was getting strange looks as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah, we don't really know how he's managed to live so long, or where the monsters and robots he fights come from." Heidi said.

"That's really everything people here know about him?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Why?" Heidi said. "Hold on. Julian you little creep! Stop following us.**(1)**" She yelled behind her, scaring the freshman out of his hiding spot.

"But I want to know who your tall friend is." Julian said with a hint of admiration.

"My name is Brook, pleasure to meet you." Brook greeted with his boney smile.

Julian suddenly lost interest. "Seems he's not what I thought he was." He shrugged walking away. "Too cheery for my liking."

"WHY YOU LITTLE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO CHEERY!?" Brook yelled after him.

"Let it go Brook, why does it matter? He said you were cheery, and that's a lovely thing." Robin said.

"Sorry about that, he likes creepy and dead things. Not saying you're creepy, just... a skeleton, and I find you very charismatic." Heidi said, cheering Brook up. "Now over here we have Mrs. Driscoll's room."

"Hmm… Chopper do you smell anything?" Robin whispered.

"No Robin, I haven't smelled anything ye…. Wait. OH NO!" He said, jumping off Heidi's back.

(In Mrs. Driscoll's room)

Randy and Howard were mixing chemicals for their chemistry assignment. They had to mix certain chemicals to create foam. They picked two chemicals and went to see what would happen, although the two they picked were bleach and ammonia **(2)**. They were about to pour when a tiny reindeer burst into the room, followed by Heidi, a dark-haired woman, and a skeleton. "DON'T MIX THOSE CHEMICALS!" Chopper yelled jumping on their table taking away the bleach.

"Aww man. You just wonked up our experiment!" Howard yelled.

"What I did was just save your life!" Chopper yelled back.

Randy suddenly realized. _"The nose always knows."_ He thought. "You have a really sensitive nose, don't you?" He asked Chopper.

"Yep." He said happily.

"_Oh no."_ Randy thought.

Mrs. Driscoll came to see what was going on. "My word, the raccoon-dog is right. Mixing these two would have created a toxic vapor. You two are very lucky Mr…"

"Chopper, my name is Chopper. AND I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper said. Randy couldn't help but chuckle, while Mrs. Driscoll took the chemicals away.

"Yes, well… if Chopper hadn't burst in, all of us could have died, I'm going to have to fail you on this assignment. How did you know those shouldn't have been mixed?" She asked Chopper.

"Oh. I'm a doctor on a pirate ship."

"It's true. He learned from one of the best doctors in our world." Robin said.

"Mrs. Driscoll. I'm sorry, I was showing them around and he just jumped in here." Heidi apologized.

"No harm done. Are these the pirates I've heard about?"

"Yes. Meet Brook, Chopper and Robin." She introduced. As they continued talking, just as the rest of the room had, Chopper smelled the air again. Brook had joined Heidi and Mrs. Driscoll's conversation.

"Robin, I smell dirty wool and silk on four people in here, not counting Heidi." He whispered, pointing to Debbie, Theresa, Howard and Randy.

"We'll have to question them all if we want to find out more about the Ninja. If he truly is eight hundred, then he might be able to alter his appearance." Robin said. "Almost like Mr. 2 could." She whispered. "Excuse me Mrs. Driscoll?'

"Yes?"

"Can we see four of your students; we would like to learn more about the people here and some of their favorite things about this place. Maybe Chopper and I could give them a tour of our ship and tutor them on science." Robin said.

"I'd gladly let you, but Mr. Chopper has already proven his knowledge. But how about you? What could you offer them?"

"I became a scholar at the age of eight; afterwards I became an archaeologist and traveled the world." Robin said.

"Very well. Who would you like?" Robin pointed at the four Chopper pointed out. "Alright, Howard, Randy, Theresa, and Debbie may go."

"Awesome, we get to see a pirate ship and get out of class." Howard said.

"And we might actually get some insight on pirates while we look at their ship." Debbie added.

"That is great for our project. But isn't it strange that the four of us were picked?" Theresa said. Each of them nodded.

(Mcfist industries)

"All set to send the construction destruction giganto-bots." Viceroy said.

"And what's stopping the Ninja from destroying them." Mcfist asked.

"I was planning on sending an army of robo-hooligans and chainsaw werewolves to terrorize the students so his focus would be divided."

"Genius! Glad I thought of it."

"Huh." Viceroy sighed.

(Back in the hall)

"Heidi, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this tour short. Would you mind telling Mr. Slimovitz that we're talking with these four." She said once outside the classroom. "Afterwards, stop by the ship and we can get you an interview with the rest of our crew."

"Deal." She said, heading to the principal's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin turned to the four students behind her, stopping only to see Theresa and Debbie hugging Chopper. "We couldn't stop them. **(3)**" Randy said.

Robin chuckled. "Let's head back to the ship." She said as they began walking. "Hold on." She used her powers to pick up Julian from behind a trashcan.

"Oh come on. I believe the skeleton lives because of dark magic." He said spookily.

"In a way you're right. But I'm worse; they don't call me devil child for nothing. **(4)**" Robin said. Julian just continued to hang there until they were out of sight.

(On the thousand sunny)

"I thought we were meeting the rest of your crew." Heidi said.

"You will, but first I want to ask you something." Robin said.

"Yes?" Randy said.

"Ready to finish our conversation, Ninja?" She smirked. Everyone was confused at the question, except Randy and Howard who both looked nervous.

"What do you mean Ninja?" Theresa asked, grabbing onto Chopper for comfort. **(5)**

Robin didn't answer, just expanded on her line of thought. "The ninja is believed to be eight hundred years old, yet Zoro could sense his inexperience this morning." Randy was getting even more nervous. "I believe that a new Ninja is chosen every so often." She smirked as Randy got ever more nervous. She looked directly at Randy now. "He keeps a secret identity so no one figures out who he is, but eventually someone would figure it out, so he keeps changing." She looked even more closely at Randy. "I know you're the Ninja. You're nervousness shows it, but don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"I'm sorry, but no way is Mandy the Ninja." Heidi exclaimed.

"It's Randy, and there's no point in hiding it anymore. She figured it out exactly." Randy admitted in defeat.

"WHAT!?" the three girls yelled.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. That means you Heidi." Randy said.

"Promise." Theresa and Debbie said.

"Heidi?" Randy said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. I won't reveal your identity." She agreed angrily.

"Good, because that would put all of you in danger as well, Mcfist made a deal with the sorcerer, he's the one turning people into monsters, and so if he found out who the Ninja is, he would use you to get to me." Everyone except Howard gasped.

"Wow." The three students said.

"That explains why Mcfist brought us here, to fight you. Good thing we aren't those kinds of pirates." Brook said.

"So how'd you figure it out?" Randy asked Robin.

"Chopper can define a person by their smell, so when he picked up the same smell on all of you, we knew one of you had to be the Ninja."

"That's what the Nomicon meant by The nose always knows. I really need a translator for this thing." He said pulling out the Nomicon.

(Downtown)

"I can't believe we don't have the right kind of money." Sanji said.

"I know, so many clothes I could buy." Nami wined. "But by my calculation, one Beli**(6)** equals about one dollar." She looked to the sky. "There's a wind coming from the south, there's going to be quick heat wave." Sure enough, the temperature rose about twenty degrees within a few minutes. She looked again, noticing a large hovercraft coming from Mcfist's building. It was heading towards the school.

"Hey Nami, you see that?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, we need to get back to the ship."

"And I can always hunt for some food." Sanji said, running with Nami back to the Sunny.

**Things about this chapter.**

**1. Julian would totally follow a 9 foot living skeleton. But Brook would disappoint him with his cheeriness.**

**2. One of what will probably few actual educational things in this story. Bleach and ammonia will create a toxic vapor. Yeah, that's right, I do my research.**

**3. Chopper would get all the ladies.  
Theresa and Debbie: HE'S SO CUTE!  
Debbie: But not as cute as a Mexican Death Bear.**

** actually do call her Devil Child for nothing. All she did was escape from an exploding island. The media is what made her look bad, even though it wasn't her fault. The government is corrupt in there world.**

**5. Theresa: What? I was nervous.**

**6. Beli is the money used in the One Piece world, that and gold.**

**Now I know some of you might not like how early Randy revealed that he's the Ninja. Trust me, Robin would have found out one way or another. She craves information, even to the point where it is a top priority for the marines to capture her. I know some of the things in this chapter seem convenient, but I really had no good way to do them. And I want to thank those of you who've reviewed and like the story. **


	5. Chapter 5 Heroes vs an army

**Hey, new chapter! I took longer for me to write because I wasn't quite sure how it should go, I'm still not sure if I got it right. And… It's a fight scene. I'm not saying it's a good one, cause in my opinion I'm bad at writing fight scenes. Anyways enjoy.**

Sanji was running as fast as he could towards the ship. He was carrying Nami on his back so they could get there even faster. They noticed that the aircraft had stopped, yet nothing had happened. Bursting through the doors into the lounge Sanji said. "Something's going on! Brook, can you go get everyone and meet us on the school's roof?"

"Of course."

Sanji and Nami looked at the five teens in the room. "Who are they?" Nami asked.

"Heidi, Howard, Theresa, and Debbie." Robin said, pointing at each one as she introduced them. "And I believe you met Randy this morning."

"You the Ninja?"

"YOU SAID MY SECRET WAS SAFE!?" Randy yelled.

"I can't keep secrets from my friends. Well, not this secret at least. It concerns all of us, since Mcfist is the one who brought us here." Robin said.

"You're going to tell the rest of your 'friends'? **(1)**" Randy asked.

"Knowing Brook, they already know. He doesn't like keeping things from the crew." Sanji said. "So I take it Robin brought you here?" Randy opened his mouth to answer before Sanji cut him off. "Never mind, let's get to the roof."

(On the roof)

"What's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Mcfist is probably going to unveil his newest robots to destroy me, saying it's to improve the town" Randy guessed, using air-quotes around 'improve'. "Now quiet it's starting."

"Hello people of Norrisville." Mcfist started from the stage that had been built. "Seeing how this town is constantly wreaked havoc on by robots and monsters, I have had my lead scientist develop these." He said. Out of the aircraft came four massive robots. One had a crane for one arm and a wrecking ball for the other, another had a giant round mallet that looked like it could turn into a steam roller, the third one had bulldozer trays for hands, and the last one didn't look like any kind of vehicle. "These four robots will help tear down and rebuild this city's buildings whenever they are destroyed." He said turning it on. Everyone applauded, except for the Straw hats and their five friends.

Robin used her powers to listen backstage once Mcfist headed off stage **(2)**. "Sir, are you ready to let them go?" Viceroy said. Robin recognized the voice from their initial introduction.

"Of course. RELEASE THE ROBOTS." Mc fist yelled. Robin stopped listening at that point.

"Be ready to fight." She said to the others.

Randy pulled out the ninja mask, hiding behind the nearest object (he's on a roof, what's on a roof?) and put it on. Once the suit had finished wrapping around him he rejoined the others, who were waiting. Not long after did the robots start moving, the one with the wrecking ball sent it towards them. "You will not hurt these ladies!" Sanji yelled, jumping in the air. "Crush!" he yelled kicking the wrecking ball, effectively stopping it mid-air. The Ninja and the remaining Straw Hats, minus Usopp, jumped off the roof to fight.

The crowd panicked as the four enormous robots seemed to malfunction, and ran into the school. Unknown to them, the sorcerer dwelled beneath their feet. "Oh my… So much fear, terror, and a slight hint of worry. I don't know what Mcfist did, but I can create an army to add to the chaos." He exclaimed to his rat, Minion. He released a large amount of stank, targeting the terrified crowd.

Chopper covered his nose because of a foul smell coming from inside. "Guy's what is that horrible smell?" He asked.

"Oh no." Randy said. He turned to look inside, seeing the crowd had been stanked**(3)**.

"AHHHH!" Brook screamed.

"Can this get any worse?" Randy asked.

"You never want to say that kid. Especially around us. **(4)**" Zoro said. Each of them turned towards the four giant robots, an army of robots coming from the ground below them.

"Ok, I have a plan. Robin, you restrain the monsters while Brook uses his superspeed to find and destroy what they hold most dear. Do that and they should return to normal, so try not to hurt them." Randy said.

"And the rest of us?" Nami asked.

"We fight the robots." Randy gulped. There were now multiple news copters flying around.

Luffy cracked his neck and knuckles (how does he do that when he's made of rubber?)**(5)** "Leave the giant robots to us kid" Franky said, pointing to Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and himself **(6)**. "Weapons left!" he yelled firing a canon out of his left arm, not leaving a dent in the robot he fired at. "Woah! These are some tuff robots to withstand even one shot."

"Ready?" Chopper asked. Randy nodded. "Rumble." Chopper said biting into what looked like a yellow piece of candy. "Arm point!" he said before turning into a slim, man-like reindeer with bulky arms, before jumping towards the army. Randy followed Chopper into the robot horde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heidi could only stare in awe. She was watching Brook and Robin handle the monsters with relative ease. Brook couldn't maneuver in the school, as was proven when he had to bend down to get through the doors. They simply waited outside; each monster that exited the school was quickly subdued by multiple arms sprouting from their body, only to be returned to normal in an instant. She couldn't figure it out because Brook had just walked past them, having seemed to have not done a thing. "They are strong too. I thought it was just the three from yesterday." She looked at Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, who were blocking almost every move the four gigantic robots made, and there was always at least one on the ground.

"Hey!" Usopp called. "You better get to the Sunny. See if there is anything you can do to help Franky. He should be there. Electro-star!" He said using his slingshot-staff to fire the strange ammo, which electrocuted the robots, causing them to explode.

"LOOK OUT!" Theresa yelled, directing his attention to the giant robot fist coming towards them.

Usopp pulled what looked like a seashell out of his bag and used it to block the attack. He hadn't been pushed back even an inch.

"Impact dial!" He said, pushing a button on the back. The robot flew backwards, despite having seemed unmovable. Usopp winced as he too was pushed back**(7)**.

"How did you do that?" Debbie asked. "It breaks all laws of physics."

"That was an impact dial, picked it up in Skypiea. It absorbs all of the attack and then uses the same amount of force as retaliation." He explained, not taking his focus off the robots. The four teenagers couldn't comprehend it at all. "Go to the ship!" He said. The four teens ran as fast as they could to the pirate ship.

They reached the ship with ease, mostly because Franky was firing his weapons at the robots. "Super! You kids made it." He said.

"Why are we here?" Howard asked.

"Why not watch the fight from the balcony. This ship is ten-hundred times safer than the roof, I guarantee it. Can't allow our new friends to get hurt now can we?"

"What about Randy?" Theresa asked.

"He's obviously fought robots before, so he should be fine, especially with the others watching his back. Now you go find a spot while I refill on cola. **(8)**" He said walking off, leaving the others to ponder what he meant. Heidi couldn't complain though, she could record all the all the fighting from her spot.

(With the Ninja)

I was taking down the army of robots and chainsaw werewolves with Nami and Chopper, all of us had our backs to the other two, as we were surrounded. "Guard point!" I heard chopper say. I looked at him for a moment and saw him bouncing onto robots and changing to his small form to avoid the chainsaw swipes. "Jump point!" he said, this time changing to a tall, skinny man-deer, just like his arm point but without the big arms. He jumped fast towards a group of werewolves "Horn point!" he transformed again, this time mostly reindeer, but with hands and his horns were much bigger. He skewered them and returned to where Nami and I were fighting robots. "My three minutes are up; I can't use my other forms."

"Why don't you just eat another Rubble ball or whatever?" I asked, taking down another werewolf.

"I can't take one but every six hours, otherwise I can't control my transformations. And if I eat a third one, then I will be near unstoppable, I call it my monster point." Chopper explained, now in his human form. He punched another robot, taking off its head.

"Hate to disturb your conversation, but we need to deal with these robots." She said, the first part being sarcastic.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Chopper said.

"Get behind me." she said with a smirk. She broke her staff into three parts and began spinning two in her hands. Large bubbles started to come out of them and began floating upwards. Randy reached up to feel them, finding a blue bubble to be relatively cool while the other was warm; he then looked up to see dark clouds forming above the robot army, which also seemed to notice. Nami stopped twirling the two once the cloud was a decent size and then threw the third part of her weapon into the cloud, electrifying itself as it went towards the dark cloud. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" she said as it made contact with the cloud. Multiple lightning bolts struck the robots, wiping the army out.

Randy's jaw dropped, nothing he had or could do was that strong. "Remind me never to get on her bad side." He said to Chopper.

"You're fine unless you insult her or her tangerine trees, and whatever you do, don't borrow any money from her. **(9)**"

I decided to question the others about it later, since there were still four massive robots to deal with. "Come on, we need to help them." I said, motioning towards the three fighting the robots.

"They're fine, any moment now and they'll be done." Not more than a minute later I heard the three shout.

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro said as he cut off the crane and wrecking ball arms into tiny pieces, cutting the rest of the robot at the same time.

"Mutton Shot!" Sanji yelled. He jumped towards the robot, began spinning in midair, and kicked the head off the robot with the hammer, effectively shutting it down and allowing it to crumble.

"Gum Gum…" Luffy began, inflating his body like a balloon and twisting it. "Storm!" He finished, releasing the air from his body, spinning and punching the robot with the dozer hands. It was first pushed back, but soon enough the robots body left the ground, dents appearing with every second. Not long after that was when the robot was being crushed against the air. Luffy stopped the gum gum storm and he and the robot began to fall. Luffy stretched both his arms backwards saying "Gum Gum…" He began sending his arms forward. "BAZOOKA!" He yelled. This gave the robot a massive fracture in the torso and sent it flying towards the earth. It impacted with a loud thud, followed by the sound of twisting and bending metal. There was a quarter mile wide crater left from the impact. Luffy landed next to it with no injuries, since he was rubber.

Again Randy's jaw was open. "I am so glad I'm your friend." He said. The Straw Hats turned toward him and smiled. This didn't last long since there was still one robot left. "Shouldn't we deal with him before we start celebrating?" he asked.

"Franky said he would deal with it. I'm sure he'll pull through." Luffy said.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?" Franky asked casually. The remaining robot stepped towards them.

"Nothing much. What took you?" Sanji asked.

"I couldn't find my Cola, but now I'm fully charged." He said turning to the robot. He pulled out a t-shaped rod, "Connector set." He said, attaching it to his arms.

"Um… What are you doing." Randy asked.

"My strongest technique. It has more power than a tank, and it's made up of nothing but pressurized air." He said as he began sucking air into the pipe, his artificial arms getting bigger as more air was sucked in. "Three Bottle Cola. Coup de… Vent!" He said sending the blast of air towards the remaining bot. It burst through almost instantly and caused the robot to explode.

Randy was shocked at how much power each one of them had. He went wide eyed as a realization struck him. _"It only took one punch for me to realize I had no chance of fighting these guys, and I doubt that, besides Franky, none of them have showed me their strongest attacks."_

"Hey, are you coming?" Zoro yelled back to the Ninja.

"Huh, oh yeah." He said running to catch up to them as they headed towards their ship, now out of his daze.

(With the others)

All of them were shocked. "I would hate to have them as enemies." Howard said. Everyone nodded at this statement.

"Is everyone from their world that powerful?" Debbie asked.

"I don't want to think of a world where everyone is." Theresa answered.

"OMG, I can't believe I got that on footage." Heidi said, turning off her camera. "Oh hey, they're on their way here." Sure enough, the Ninja and pirates were heading this way, except the Ninja jumped to the side and hid in a bush, Randy Cunningham coming out.

Once everyone was on the ship, the four teens began asking questions. "How can you do those things?" was the most common one. The Straw hats gladly talked with their new friends and gave them answers, albeit not a single one from anyone but Robin would make any sense whatsoever, since they were all talking at once. But Robin was the only one not talking, she felt as though they were being watched. She gasped when she finally found out why.

"We're being watched." She said pointing towards the school. Everyone turned, shocked to see a surviving robot turn and run. It was picked up by an aircraft before anyone could do anything.

Sanji saw the problem. "If that thing saw your faces, Mcfist could target you to get to us." He said.

"And in turn get to the Ninja, since he knows we're buddies" Randy added, panic rising in his voice.

"How do you know Mcfist is behind this and not some hacker?" Heidi asked.

"He threatened us when we first arrived in this world. He couldn't convince us with words, and he didn't offer us anything, he just decided to threaten us." Nami explained, bitter he hadn't even thought of paying them.

The four teenagers realized their problem. "If he decides to target us…" Theresa starded.

"He definitely will." Randy said.

"Ok, so when he targets us, will our families be in danger? I don't know what to do so they won't."

Luffy thought for a second before blurting out. "You can stay with us!"

"Sounds good, but we have to tell our parents, they'll get worried if we don't come home." Debbie asked.

"Robin you take Debbie and Theresa home, and explain the situation to them without telling them these two are in danger or that Randy is the Ninja, I'll do the same with the other three. Brook you follow Robin, and Nami, you should probably come with me." Sanji asked.

"Sounds good to me, but why do me and Brook need to come along?" Nami asked.

"I don't want Robin to go alone, and Brook can move fast enough to not be seen, that is added to the fact I trust him more than any of the other options." He turned to Nami. "As for you, did you think I would let you spend even a second alone with those idiots?" he said, glaring at a sleeping Zoro, a laughing Luffy, Usopp, and Franky, while Chopper had chopsticks in his nose.

"Good point." Nami said, looking at the stupidity unfolding before her.

**Another chapter done. Probably a terribly done fight scene, but I don't have much experience with those. I know it seems like overkill, all the enemies, but there has to be some challenge.**

**1. They can't keep anything secret for long, except for information the crew probably should know.**

**2. She can make ears and eyes on surfaces as well. It's kinda creepy.**

**3. The sorcerer would so take that opportunity.**

**4. Truer words have never been said.**

**5. I seriously want to know.**

**6. The monster 3 plus Franky, who I think is the fourth strongest member of the crew.**

**7. The impact dial breaks his arm whenever he uses it, or at least dislocates his arm.**

**8. COLA= best power source for cyborgs.**

**9. You NEVER borrow money from Nami, she charges 300% interest. That's four times the original amount.**

**Now I need you guy's help. I want to have Brook and Randy play a song, but I do not know what song I should have them play. Rules. It needs to have noticeable violin or piano (Brooks two instruments, or a version of one of the aforementioned instruments) and it must have guitar. No cursing or dirty lyrics (if you can find a clean version that will be acceptable). It must be upbeat and happy or sad, Brook can play either. No hard rock, classical, funk, rap, country, or metal. If it has moving lyrics or can be applied to a situation, it's not needed but nice. Now, if you have an idea for a song, just leave the name of it in a review along with a situation it can be used in (example, want Randy to sing in the talent show or to Theresa). I will look at all reviews and pm you with any questions.**


	6. Chapter 6 Not entirely useless Chapter

**Edit for my request, Matt (sorry for calling you out, can't really message you) seems to think rock songs are out of the question for possible songs. THIS IS NOT TRUE! I will allow rock music, just not metal or hard rock (my definition of hard rock is heavy lyrics or dark in nature. Like Three Days Grace's Misery Loves my Company, I would consider that hard rock.) Skillet is one rock band who is relatively lighthearted.**

** Also, I had an idea of what I wanted to do for this chapter, but I lost it pretty much after the first few sentences. So I decided to have the RC9GN characters learn a little bit about the crew. I will probably have these kinds of chapters as filler, even though they serve little purpose. Enjoy.**

It was getting dark, the air and sidewalk were cooling down. It seemed relatively peaceful, despite the battle that took place just a couple of hours before. Walking with Robin wasn't bad at all; it felt like she wasn't a pirate at all, but in reality, a really nice person. She was calming to say the least, even with the skeleton following in the shadows. It got Theresa wondering on why these two were pirates in the first place. Actually, she was wondering why all the Straw hats were pirates and Debbie seemed to be wondering the same thing, just by the look on her face. "So Robin, why did you become a pirate?" The baton twirler asked. We had just left Debbie's house and we were a good twenty or so minutes from my own.

"Why do you ask Theresa?" She asked back.

"It's just that… You seem so nice. In fact, all of you don't seem like bad people** (1)**. I was just wondering…" Theresa began.

"What she means is, you are very intelligent, kind, and calm person. You could have been one of the most appreciated minds in your world from what I can tell. So, why become a pirate?" Debbie said, putting more power into her words than Theresa could.

"I haven't told the rest of the crew about my past, but I probably should. It just… it brings me so much sadness, pain, it's like I've returned to being a little girl again." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell us. We won't make you." Theresa said.

"No. I want to tell you, it's about time I told someone." She objected. "I grew up on an island called Ohara, an island full of scholars and archeologists. My mother left when I was very young, so I lived with my aunt and uncle." She paused.

"What about your powers?" Theresa asked.

She smiled slightly. "I had them for most of my life, having eaten a Devil fruit as a young child. Unfortunately, because of my powers I was seen as a monster. I had no friends my age, and I was treated badly by my aunt. She wouldn't let me eat with them at the table and I always got my cousin's old clothes. The local children use to pick on me, and I couldn't do anything about it, or their parents would scold me. The only friends I had were the other scholars."

"Other? You mean you were a scholar back then?" Debbie asked.

"Ever since I was eight." She smiled again before her expression turned sad. "But the scholars had a secret. One that the government had said was illegal. They were deciphering poneglyphs, ancient stones said to contain information on the blank century. The blank century was lost to time and the government declared it illegal to learn about it. I believe that is because poneglyphs also contained information about three ancient weapons, said to be capable of destroying the world."

"Is that why the government is after you? Because of what the other scholars did?" Theresa asked.

She shook her head. "No. I had learned to decipher them as well, but that only caused the other scholars to disapprove of me as well, at least of what I had done. Not long after had I met Saul, a giant, and an ex-vice admiral of the marines. He was my friend, and he taught me that no one was born to be alone, as well as how to laugh again. Weeks later, the government sent their secret organization, CP9, to investigate the island. Not only did they find out what we've been doing, but their leader called one of the worst battle tactics to exist."

Both Debbie and Theresa were shocked. "What happened?" They asked.

"I would like to know as well." They jumped and looked at Brook, who they forgot was their also. "I heard about the Buster call from the others when they told me about what went on at Enies Lobby." He said.

"Brook, that's a story for another time." Robin said. "Anyways, the island was destroyed, and I lost everything. My mother even came back to warn us, and I ran right past her." She was crying now. "Saul was killed in front of me, frozen by Aokiji, an admiral. But because of him, I escaped, the last survivor of Ohara, only eight years old at the time. I spent the next twenty years running from the government, doing odd jobs, though half the people didn't know who I was and kicked me out when they found out. The other half wanted to turn me in for the bounty on my head. As long as I lived, the government would chase me. I ended up betraying most groups I joined. But The Straw Hats made me smile and laugh again. They made me want to continue living. I finally know where I was supposed to be and who I was supposed to be with." She finished.

"That's such a touching story. I'm crying, even though I don't have eyes." Brook cried, though no tears came out. Debbie and Theresa were crying too, nodding to brooks statement. They wiped away their tears as we reached my house.

Theresa entered to see my parents and he brother Julian. "Mom. Dad. Can you come speak to my friend Robin for a second? She would like for me to stay with her for a bit."

"Is she one of those pirates from the news?" Theresa's mother asked.

"Yes, and that's the reason she would like me to stay with her. She believes one of the robots from today saw me around them. She only wants to keep me safe." Theresa pleaded.

"Very well. We'll speak to her. But don't think we're allowing you to go just yet." Theresa's dad said. She jumped up and down in joy.

(With Randy)

Sanji and Nami were by far the most normal, somewhat well-mannered people of the crew, except for Robin. Nami was so manipulative though, she alone could probably get the sorcerer to give up chaos, and Sanji was so courteous, Randy's mom was like putty in his hands. They had just finished talking to Randy's parents and started heading for the Weinerman residents. That is until a Viceroy came and pulled up beside them.

"What do you want?" Sanji spat.

"I want to apologize for the robots earlier. I don't know what went wrong with them." The mad scientist tried to convince them.

"Cut the crap. You know exactly what caused the robots to act like that." Sanji responded.

"If you don't believe me, then I'll just take the thank you gift I was going to give you and leave." Viceroy threatened.

"Wait! Gift? **(2)**" Nami said excitedly.

"Oh, well… I saw you trying to get food for your crew, and I was going to give you a credit card so you could buy food and other necessities until you can get home. Of course Mcfist industries will cover all charges."

(Earlier)

"Ugh… do I have to spend _**my**_ money for them?" Mcfist asked.

"Sir, it _**is**_ our fault they are here. And you aren't exactly on their good side. From what we saw today, I'm glad they haven't done anything but destroy our robots." Viceroy said.

"Fine. But don't think I won't try to destroy them!" Mcfist yelled.

"Yes sir. I'll give them the card and when I get back, then I'll start working on an idea to destroy them." Viceroy said with an evil smile. He couldn't wait to learn about the pirates and find their weaknesses **(3)**.

(Back in the present)

"We'll, in that case…" She swiped the card from his hand. "Apology accepted." She said. Viceroy left then and there to go back to his evil-genius business.

Once Viceroy was out of sight, Sanji went up to Nami. "I'll be taking the card." He said, extending his hand. "It's for food and necessities only. Not for you to go a shopping spree. **(4)**" Nami reluctantly gave it to Sanji. The group then continued to Howard and Heidi's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Best Line Break Ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two groups met in front of the school. "So we got everything settled."Sanji asked looking at the five high school students, who each had a backpack or two, and Randy's had a guitar case in his hand. They each gave a nod and headed for the ship.

"Hey you guys are back." Franky said. He was working on repairing the broken fan, but stopped when he noticed the guitar Randy had. "Ah, a ninja and a musician, maybe you and Brook could play a bit later."

"Sure. Why not." Randy chuckled. "But we have some work we need to do" He said, nodding to the other teens minus Heidi.

"Don't let us get in your way then. Feel free to use our library, though I don't know how much help it will be." Robin said.

"It'll have to wait until after dinner, and the ship tour." Sanji said. "Nami, would it be ok if I make some tangerine sauce **(5)**?"

"Sure Sanji. Hey Franky, you coming to eat?" Nami said.

"Sure thing. Then I'll show them the Sunny."

The entire crew gathered in the aquarium lounge with their five new friends. Sanji, just like before came out of the kitchen with all the plates balanced on his arms. "Alright, tonight we have a delicious beef and veggie cuisine, covered in tangerine sauce." The four teen's mouths were open. Sanji leaned over and whispered to them. "Try not to let Luffy steal your food." He said, placing the plates in front of them.

"OMG! This is so good!" Heidi exclaimed.

"I thought his cooking smelled good last time I was here, but it tastes even better." Randy said. The others could only nod in agreement.

"How did you learn how to cook like this?" Theresa asked.

"And why don't you have your own restaurant?" Howard added. "Seconds." He said, holding up his plate.

"You want to hear my story?" He asked, receiving nods in agreement. "That ok with you guys?" He asked the rest of his crew. "I know you've all heard it at least a few times." He received more nods, and even a couple of thumbs up.

"Go for it." Luffy grinned.

"Well… Nine years ago, I was a bust boy on a cruise ship, only beginning to learn how to cook. When the Zeff pirates, led by Red foot Zeff, ran into us in the middle of the storm. Needless to say, that old man saved my life that day, I would have drowned. But alas, Zeff got his foot caught while trying to rescue me, and he cut it off so he could." All the teens not part of the crew winced. "We ended up on a barren rock, unable to get off or catch food. He divided the food we had into two bags, taking the larger one for himself. Now I don't remember how long we were there, but I assume it was over a month. Anyways when I ran out of food, I went to go steal the old man's. Although once I cut the bag open, I realized it was gold and treasure, that he had given me all the food. We were rescued that day, and for the next several years, I worked with him in the Baratie, our floating sea restaurant. But when Don Kreig and his pirate crew came, we fed him."

"Well that was dumb." Howard said.

Sanji shot a glare at him. "If you truly knew hunger, you would understand. That's why I feed anyone who's hungry. Anyways, Luffy beat Don Krieg, saved the Baratie, and I joined his crew. That's when I started following my dream, to find the All Blue. The legendary ocean, it is called, is where all five seas of our world come together in a cooks paradise." He finished.

"Wow. You all have seemed to have gone through so much." Debbie sighed.

"It's not a problem, that's what it means to be a pirate." Nami said.

"Well… time for the tour." Franky said, grabbing the teens. After showing them around, Franky took them to the library. "And here's the library. Now we don't really have any guest rooms, but I think we have a few hammocks we can put up for you. Heidi, Theresa, and Debbie can sleep in the girl's room. And you two guys can stay with us. Well, half of us, Zoro, Brook and I don't really sleep in the guy's room **(6)**." He said. Heidi began looking around.

"Thanks, well… we better get to work." Theresa said. Once Franky was gone, Theresa turned to Heidi, Howard, and Randy. "They have gone through so much, not only together, but individually as well." Before Randy could ask, Theresa gave him a summarized version of Robin's story.

"I don't want to use them, but it would defiantly help us with our report." Debbie said.

"I agree, but it's not like we just using them for our report, we truly want to learn about them and from them." Randy said. "And if we can learn what it truly means to be a pirate, then we will be able to give an amazing report." The rest, minus Heidi, nodded as they began looking through the books.

Heidi on the other hand found the Straw Hats bounty posters. "Interesting." She stated.

**Yeah, this is kind of a pointless chapter. I would really like suggestions from you guys, both for songs and the story itself. Anyways, you know the drill.**

**1. They haven't seen any of them actually get mad, only annoyed.**

**2. Nami, greedy as ever.**

**3. Seems like a great challenge to me**

**4. She really wanted to go on a shopping spree, she does it in every town.**

**5. Nami's adoptive mother use to have a tangerine orchard. That's why Nami loves tangerines and is very protective of them. That's why Sanji had to ask.**

**6. Zoro usually sleeps in the crow's nest, Brook won't fit in the beds, and Franky more than likely would sleep in his workshop.**


	7. Chapter 7 Update

**Hey there, I know it has been a while since I updated, but I need some help. **

**First off I need ideas for the plot. I have one that I'm saving, but I have no clue what to do until that point. Please leave any suggestions in the reviews. **

**Secondly, I still need ideas for a song, I was being too strict, any kind of music with any kind of instrument. Just leave the song name, and what instrument Brook and others will play (The others are from RC9GN since Brook is really the only one of the Straw hats, besides Franky, to be able to play an instrument) in the reviews. **

**I would like and appreciate your ideas for either of these. And for the record, the idea I had involves a school dance (I'm going to leave you wondering about what will happen though).**


End file.
